Porque a Naruto le gustan las chicas
by yusha
Summary: ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo nada más y no siento nada por él cuando lo veo! ¡A mi me gustan las chicas, de veras! / Para el Reto: Rompiendo clichés del Foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : Este OS participa en el Reto: Rompiendo clichés del Foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

.

 **Advertencias** : Posible OoC / What if entre el final de la guerra y The last / Mundo Ninja / Delirios de la autora.

 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 1273

 **Personaje:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Cliché:** Amor a primera vista.

 **Palabras:** Desvanecía, Fama, Templo, Tinta y Ensombrecía.

* * *

.

 **Porque a Naruto le gustan las chicas.**

.

Después de su fallido intento número cien por tratar de convencer a Sasuke de volver a la aldea (porque el maldito bastardo seguía sin querer volver a la aldea, esta vez justificándose con que tenía misiones que hacer), Naruto arrastró sus pies cansados al primer puesto de ramen que encontró en una aldea de paso dispuesto a ahogar sus penas en un tazón.

O tal vez seis, porque la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre y los tazones de ramen que vendían no eran tan grandes como los del Ichiraku.

—Los libros dicen que la psicología inversa puede funcionar en estos casos, ¿por qué no dejas de perseguirlo y lo dejas en paz? —ofreció Sai sentado a su lado, aún no terminando su primer tazón de ramen cuando Naruto dejó de golpe el sexto cuyo caldo había estado bebiendo.

—¡De ninguna manera! Si dejo a Sasuke en paz es capaz de no regresar, ¡de veras! —casi gritó el rubio y lo miró enojado mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Después de todo Naruto lo conocía, su fama de abandonador de aldeas lo respaldaba. Y por un segundo Sai solo guardó silencio y sonrió.

—No sabía que lo amaras tanto. ¿También sientes mariposas en estómago cada vez que lo ves? —dijo, y a Naruto solo le tomó un instante para sonrojarse furiosamente y ponerse abruptamente de pie.

—¡Yo no lo amo, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo nada más y no siento nada por él cuando lo veo! —alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunas de las personas que se encontraban en el local mientras el sonriente Sai arrugó un poquito sus cejas sin comprender.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no tendría nada de malo que te gustaran los hombres…

—¡Que a mí no me gustan los hombres, a mi me gustan las chicas, de veras! —gritó terminando de atraer la atención de todos los comensales, avergonzándose a sí mismo por ello a tal grado que, olvidando que había pedido un séptimo plato de ramen, Naruto se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dejando a Sai a cargo de la cuenta.

¡De todas maneras se lo merecía!, se dijo harto de las imprudencias del pálido mientras se escabullía a toda prisa por las calles de aquella aldea desconocida, su cara todavía roja por lo que le había hecho pasar.

—Gustarme Sasuke a mí. Qué va, si a mí me gustan las chicas, como Sakura-chan, de veras —balbuceó para sí mismo reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos después de un tiempo, deteniéndose incluso frente a un pequeño parque a las faldas de un templo en donde una silueta solitaria a unos pasos llamó su atención.

Y quizás fue que ella estaba bajo la luz de la farola, completamente sola. O tal vez fue que su piel blanca contrastaba demasiado con su cabello oscuro cuyo flequillo le recordaba un poco al de Sasuke. Lo cierto es que por alguna extraña razón Naruto no pudo dejar de verla y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró, algo en el interior del rubio sucedió.

De repente su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y sintió calor en las mejillas; la chica era guapa, más que guapa: ella era hermosa de verdad… y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para rascar su cuero cabelludo Naruto terminó sonriendo como un bobo apartando de ella su mirada.

No podía ser tan descortés como para incomodarla al mirarla fijamente, se dijo mirándola de reojo unos instantes después notando como ella también evitaba mirarlo. De hecho la chica se había alejado de él para ir a sentarse en una banca bajo otra farola y miraba al frente evitando hacer contacto visual con el rubio, ignorándolo.

Y tal vez Naruto debiera haberlo dejado pasar, siguiendo su camino y quedándose tan solo con el recuerdo de tan hermosa chica en la mente, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago de las que había hablado Sai. Además nunca antes se había sentido así de atraído hacia alguien, ni siquiera con Sakura, y de pronto le pareció una buena idea acercarse y conocerla.

Eso no tenía nada de malo, se dijo mientras bajaba su mano y caminaba hacia la joven de cabello azabache, silbando como distraído mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el lado opuesto de la misma banca, mirando en todo momento al frente para no incomodarla mucho. En especial cuando le pareció notar que apretaba sus manos que reposaban sobre su larga falda.

—Es una bonita noche —comentó echando un vistazo hacia el cielo antes mirar de reojo hacia ella.

Tenía unos rasgos muy finos y suaves de los cuales sintió que podría enamorarse, pero su boca se encontraba tensa en un gesto que le parecía familiar. Tan familiar que con curiosidad, Naruto se atrevió a mirarla de forma un poco más directa, inclinando un poco su cabeza buscando sus ojos a través del flequillo que los ensombrecía.

Pero en el acto ella se levantó y Naruto de inmediato la imitó.

—¡Espera! ¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó porque de pronto Naruto sentía que la conocía.

En realidad, Naruto se sabía a sí mismo como alguien despistado, así que en realidad no sería tan extraño que él y ella ya se conocieran, y por la manera en que la chica le miró, fulminándole con la mirada, el rubio tuvo la impresión de que tal vez sí se habían visto antes, posiblemente en más de una ocasión.

Sobre todo cuando ella bufó y lo encaró, sujetándole con excesiva brusquedad por el cuello de la camisa acercándose más a él y acelerándole el corazón con aquel simple acto.

Después de todo, ahora que sus rostros se encontraban a menos de un palmo de distancia, fue que Naruto se dio cuenta de que, además del flequillo, el rostro de la chica le recordaba extrañamente a Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros eran ligeramente rasgados, como los de Sasuke; su nariz delgada pero no respingada, como la de Sasuke; sus labios delgados y finos, como los de Sasuke; ¡y también estaba bufando, como lo hacía Sasuke!

—Estás arruinando mi misión dobe, ¿por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?

Y aunque su voz era más bien masculina (idéntica a la de Sasuke), a Naruto le tomó dos segundos o tres caer en cuenta de la situación y soltarse del agarre para retroceder varios metros como si en realidad la chica, que en realidad no era chica, quemara.

—¿Te… te… teme? —quiso gritar mas su voz salió como un susurro que su interlocutor apenas escuchó, sus ojos negros afilados fijos un instante más en él antes de darle tajantemente la espalda.

—Regresa a la aldea Naruto, cuando termine mi misión también regresaré —dijo por centésima primera vez, sus pasos lentos y gráciles de mujer alejándose del rubio que se quedó quieto sudando frío mientras la…

No, no _la_.

 _Lo_ veía caminar al otro lado de la explanada.

—Ah, aquí estás —volteando de inmediato, Naruto se encontró con el pálido y sonriente rostro de Sai que extendió la mano manchada de tinta en su dirección—. Me debes lo de la cena —le cobró ajeno de todo, y Naruto, dando una última mirada en dirección a la figura que se desvanecía, sintiendo su cara enrojecer de vergüenza asintió tomando su mano para ponerse de pie.

—Sí, sí, te pago más tarde, ¡de veras! —y sin explicarle nada tiró de él para llevárselo lejos.

Porque una cosa era que Naruto supiera que se había enamorado a primera vista de Sasuke siendo chica, y otra muy distinta que Sai lo supiera.

.

F I N

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí debes saber que te doy las gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón que se haya notado la originalidad dentro del cliché, yo considero que si porque vamos, Naruto y Sasuke están muy vistos entre ellos como para atreverme a escribir amor a primera vista que no sea de ellos siendo niños, ¿pero a que no se imaginaban que viendo a Sasuke desde otra perspectiva resulta que Naruto si se enamoraba?_

 _sakfkjdvf jajajaja ok ya, no quiero debatir nada que tenga que ver con a pareja, solo se que para romper el cliché se me ocurrió que esa "primera vez" no era en realidad una primera sino una milésima o algo así, que se yo, solo se me ocurrió xD._

 _Como sea, de nueva cuenta agradezco por leer, nos vemos en otros fics o por el foro ;D_


End file.
